A Morning's Wandering
by book0-crewlvr
Summary: MV fluffyness. what would have happened if Mel had fiugred out about the unknown that day in the library? crappy summary, just R


MV fluff alright I don't remember he exact order of the real plot, but what if Mel figured out that Vidanric was writing to her in the alcove that day! Um ya this is juss gonna be random cause it's like 5 am and I haven't slept giggles, snorts and falls to the floor because she thinks she is just that funny hehe alright neways complete and utter fluff FLUFFFLUFFFLUFFFLUFFLUFF you have been warned

I own none of these characters and the plot has probably been done before _damn you creative ppls_. Ya so characters are the creation of Sherwood Smith who I am not, despite what the voices in my head tell me.

She saw his eyes. His eyes dancing, calling for her to join him. She wanted to, but something held her back. But the eyes were relentless. She gave in, and fell deep into those enchanting eyes.

Meliara woke up pondering the dream, still half asleep. Those eyes. They had been so familiar, and the way that they looked at her, she knew that that look had contained nothing but love. And the way that she had responded to them, she knew that she could only love whoever belonged to those enchanting eyes. With that thought, Mel woke herself up. Wow, she thought to herself, you'd think that at court I'd be getting educated, but apparently I'm getting stupider if I'm thinking things like that.

Mel had a busy day ahead of her. She had to finish up the research for nee and bran's party. She knew that there was only one place for her to look. Mel got up and dressed quickly. She noticed that there was no letter from her unknown. Mel was rather disappointed, considering that she hadn't heard from him in almost 2 days. But, she thought, no matter. And with that, she scampered off to the small room where the personal court document were kept (A/N sorry to interrupt but if sum1 could tell me what that room was called I would be much obliged and might even come back and fix this worthless little story tehehe)

Vidanric was up early that morning. He had been very busy lately and hadn't been able to write Mel. He had also had very little sleep, and in what sleep he did have, he was tormented by dreams of her. Danric sighed, and walked to the library to sit in his favorite little room and write to Mel. He figured that if he couldn't sleep, he might as well put his time to some sort of use.

Vidanric entered the little room, and began to write a letter. It was a rather long letter discussing a particular predicament in history; unfortunately, Vidanric didn't get around to finishing the letter. He put his head in his hands, while trying to think of something witty, and fell asleep, slumped over the letter.

Mel was in a good mood for no particular reason, as she zipped along the corridors to the library. Now if I could only figure out who those damned eyes belonged to she thought. She wondered why that dream had had such a great effect on her, and also why she couldn't place who those eyes belonged to. She knew that she had seen them before, and quite frequently.

Mel was totally lost in her thoughts when she opened the tapestry. She saw some one out of the corner of her eye. "Oh" she gasped, rather audibly. She knew that it was Vidanric who sat at the desk. She also realized that he must have fallen asleep and that she had waken him up. She avoided looking at him directly; she was embarrassed at having come upon him while he was sleeping.

Vidanric shook himself out of slumber when he heard someone gasp "oh!" he sat up and saw that there was Mel, the object of his affections. "Um, Shevreath," Mel said with obvious hesitancy, "you have what appears to be a letter stuck to your face." Mel began to giggle as the still sleepy marquis peeled a letter off of his cheek. He put it down on the desk, face down. Mel found that interesting, it was as if he wanted to hide something from her! Oh well, she thought, I really haven't been the person he would trust now have I? But still, she was itching to know what it was he had fallen asleep over.

The marquis stretched and turned his head. Again, Mel had to interrupt him "you seem to have ink on your face" Mel drawled, in her best imitation of him. The marquis looked horrified and then he began to laugh. After a moment, Mel began to laugh with him.

Without thinking about what she was doing, Mel said "now you stay right there, and do not leave this room. It wouldn't do for people to see the future king running around the corridors with ink on his face." And with that, she turned and fled to her room in order to fetch him a damp cloth to wipe of the ink with.

Vidanric was shocked. Had Mel just been friendly towards him? He immediately began to worry about the state of her mental health. Had she fallen off a horse? His suspicions were banished however, when Mel reappeared, apparently having run to her rooms and back and shoved a wet cloth at him "here, now you can get that ink off of your face" she said rather abruptly.

Vidanric proceeded to wipe his face none too gently, but he only succeeded in smearing the ink. Mel, who had been watching him and thinking random thoughts about how handsome he was, began to laugh. She snatched the cloth out of his hand and, giggling, said "here, let me"

Vidanric was shocked when Mel put one hand gently on his chin and with the other, proceeded to remove the ink from his face. Mel was surprised too. She had no idea what on earth was going on, but she did have to admit that this was far better than fighting with the handsome marquis. Handsome, she thought. Did I just think handsome? "There," she said finally "it's all gone now"

Vidanric turned to thank her. As he did he stared strait into her eyes.

Mel was going to say that it was nothing, something she had done for her brother hundreds of times before, but then his eyes fixed on hers. And she knew. She knew whose eyes were in her dreams, had been in her dreams for weeks now.

She gasped and backed away from the marquis, a little awed by what she now realized she felt for him, and in so doing, back right into the desk she whirled to see if any permanent damage had been done, and she noticed that she had knocked the letter that he had been writing onto the floor. It had landed face up and she could clearly see that it said dearest Meliara, in a hand that she ha become very familiar with. Mel was confused for an instant, but then she put everything together.

"Mel, are you alright?" Vidanric asked, very concerned. But all Mel could do was stutter "I…. you…. but" and then she fainted.

Vidanric was very concerned when Mel had turned away from his thanks so suddenly, and had been so concerned with watching her, that he hadn't noticed the letter that caused her confusion. When Mel fainted, he caught her and carried her back to her rooms. He was lucky that there was no one in the halls, as it would have been near impossible to explain the situation. When he got her to her rooms, he laid her gently on the bed. Just then, her trusty servant, Mora, walked in.

"She fainted Mora" the marquis quickly explained. Mora nodded and ran off to fetch some tea. She knew that she should be fetching a healer instead, but she felt that things would be better this way. Mora returned quickly with the tea and left. Vidanric didn't even notice, he had pulled a chair over to Mel's bedside and he was watching her intently to make sure that she still breathed.

After several minutes of agonizing wait, Meliara's eyes fluttered open.


End file.
